


Slow Dance

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mass Effect 3: Citadel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Citadel DLC, Kaidan and Titania infiltrate a casino with Brooks. Kaidan makes everything romantic.3/3/19





	Slow Dance

Shepard lifted the the delicate champagne flute to her lips, bubbles tickling her throat. The Casino Silver Coast was lavish, its guests dressed in elegant fashions from across the galaxy. She tried to remain inconspicuous while serving the room. Liara had instructed her and Kaidan to mingle; keep a low profile and buy Brooks sometime. She anxiously tapped her black stiletto against the marble floor. What was taking Brooks so long? Kaidan was on the other side of the room, chatting up some local politician. She should head back out there but, she needed to take a moment for herself.

She was doing her best to enjoy the evening. Shore leave hadn’t gone as expected so far but, she had been on worse missions. Liara had gotten her a gown from a popular asari designer. She fiddled with one of the leather straps draped over her hips. Titania could only imagine the dirt she must have had on her to get it for such a cheap price and so last minute. A few casino guests eyed her up, admiring statuesque legs peeking through the slit of the lavender skirt. She smiles politely and grumbling about knocking their teeth out under her breath. Her eyes fell back on Kaidan, who flashed her a warm smile before returning to his mingling. He looked so handsome tonight. Well, she thought he looked handsome every night but it was rare to see him out of uniform and rarer still to see him dressed up.They’d have to do this again sometime, minus the infiltration mission. Kaidan excused himself from his conversation and sauntered over to her.

“Hey Shepard,” He offered her his arm, “come with me.”

She threaded her arm through his but gave him a suspicious look, “What are you up to Kaidan?”

He just grinned and give her a peck on the cheek, “You’ll just have to trust me.”

He lead her to the dance floor, patrons of all species swayed and twirled. The light from the dance floor coloring there faces a soft pink. Kaidan spawn her around in his arms before wrapping one around her waist, the other taking one of her’s.

Titania laughed placing her free hand on his shoulder, “Are we really doing this? Are we really slow-dancing?”

“Come on Nia, we’re blending in. Besides, I love this song.”

The melody was familiar, something that had fallen out of fashion long before they’d been born.She let out a sigh and nuzzled her head against his chest. Only Kaidan could find a way to make an infiltration mission romantic. She was lucky to have him, after all these years he still made her heartbeat fast.

It’s far beyond the stars, it’s near beyond the moon,” He leaned in close to her crooning the words to the song in her ear softly- - his stubble tickling her pink cheek, “ I know beyond a doubt, my heart will lead me there soon…” He looked down at her; bringing a hand to tuck a stray curl behind her ear, “You look beautiful Commander.” he whispered kissing her temple, “More beautiful than anything I’ve seen in this whole galaxy.”


End file.
